Seventh Year: Rose's Story
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Rose Weasley is thrilled for her coming seventh year! But when tragedy strikes will that change everything? Rose makes up her mind she's going to get to the bottom of these mysterious happenings even if it might kill her.
1. Head Girl!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**Hi readers! You were all AMAZING when you reviewed my last Rose/Scorpius. This story is the one I'm working on finishing write now. After this I will try to write a couple more chapters for Bring Your Kid to Work Day. For now I hope you enjoy this one. Welcome to Rose's Seventh Year at Hogwarts.**

Seventh Year: Rose's Story

"Our Hogwarts letters are here Rosie," Hugo called, from behind the closed door.

Rose got off her bed and opened the door. "Thanks Huey," she smiled.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore," Hugo state frowning.

"Yeah, and I thought you weren't going to call me Rosie anymore?"

"But Albus does," Hugo pestered.

"That's Albus. He's allowed to. Unlike you brother." She snatched the letter fom his hand. "Thanks again." She slammed the door in his face.

"You're a mean sister!" he yelled.

"And you're an annoying brother!"

Footsteps sounded as Hugo went down the stairs.

Rose lay back down on her bed. She opened the envelope. The usual Hogwarts letter and book list fell out. Something else fell out too. Rose screamed.

Footsteps echoed in the wall.

"Rose!" her Dad, Ron, pounded on the door. "What happened Rose? Is something wrong?"

Rose jumped off her bed and flung the door open. "Dad!" she cried. "I'm Head Girl!"

"That's great dear!" he exclaimed, hugging his daughter. "Congratulations. I know how hard you worked for it."

"What happened?" Hermione Weasley said, reaching the top of the staircase. "I heard screaming."

"Hermione, your daughter's been made Head Girl." Ron looked at his wife.

"Oh Rose!" Hermione ran over and hugged her. "I always wanted to be Head Girl. I never finished school though."

Rose beamed.

"I have people to floo," Ron said, running down the stairs.

"And I have a special dinner to make," Hermione added, following her husband. "I'm so proud of you Rose!"

Rose walked back into her room and flopped down on her bed. Her badge gleamed in her hand. What would this year bring? she thought. Her smile slowly slid off her face. Who was Head Boy?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Before she knew it, Rose was back on board the Hogwarts Express.

"Have fun with Head duties," Albus Potter smiled, leaving her to find a compartment.

Rose walked down the corridor of the train to the Prefects carriage. She wore her new robes and badge.

She slid the compartment door open. Several Prefects were already sitting in there. Her ponytail swished as she shut the door.

"You're Head Boy?" Rose exclaimed.

"Surprised Weasley?" asked the blond.

"No," she stammered. "I mean you're smart and all but----"

Scorpius' storm gray eyes pierced her as she stood there. They were really creepy. Rose suddenly felt cold. Scorpius was quiet and mysterious boy. He nailed her to the spot.

"Excuse me?" asked a girl.

Scorpius looked away, breaking Rose's trance. Rose stood there speechless for a couple seconds.

"Okay." She turned to face the group. "Congratulations for being named Prefects all," she smiled. "There are just some rules and schedules we need to discuss."

The meeting went well even though Scorpius didn't say one word. Once it finished, Rose made her way out of the compartment.

"Rose?" asked a male voice.

She turned to see William Boot.

"Will!" Rose cried. She jumped into his arms. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You too. Do you want to come sit with me?"

"I'd love to."

Rose glanced at Scorpius as he made his way down the corridor. He merely looked at them and continued walking.

Will was Rose's boyfriend. They had been dating for nearly a year already. He took her hand and lead her into an empty compartment. His brown hair was always messy.

"So how was your summer?" he asked.

"Amazing! I went to the United States and it was so cool. Muggle things are so fascinating to me. We met some witches and wizards too. What about you?"

"I went to work for the Ministry as an intern. I had a really good time. I think I'll work in the Goblin Liaison Office."

"So you technically want to work for Gringotts bank?" she asked.

"Yeah." He leaned in and kissed her.

She giggled. Rose giggled every time Will kissed her.

The rest of the train ride consisted of Rose and Will talking about future plans, N.E.W.T.s, and Quidditch. Rose had to leave early for Head Girl duty to Will's displeasure.

Up at Hogwarts the start-of-term feast and sorting took place. After patrolling the corridors, Headmistress McGonagall came up to them.

"I'm sure you're wondering where your dorms are now?" she asked.

"Yes Professor McGonagall," Rose nodded.

"Right, this way then."

They followed her to a portrait of all four founders.

"The password is Harry Potter," McGonagall said.

"Easy enough. He is my Uncle," Rose laughed. "Harry Potter," she said to the portrait. It swung open.

She walked in, Scorpius not far behind.

"Wow."

The common room was decorated in all of the house colors. A fire roared. There was a red couch, green couch, blue chair, and black chair surrounding the fire.

Rose noticed the staircase. She made her way up it. There were two doors labeled: HEAD BOY and HEAD GIRL. Both of them opened their appropriate door.

Rose's room was decorated in silver and blue. A queen size bed lay in the center with a Ravenclaw crest on the comforter. A desk was in the corner with a large bookcase by it. Rose was breathless as she ran her finger along the spine's of the books. Another door led to her bathroom. She had a jacuzzi with a walk-in shower. Everything was perfect.

Rose peered into Scorpius' room. It was decked out in Slytherin colors.

"Good night," she said.

He turned and gave her a nod.

**What did everyone think? More chapters coming your way**


	2. Poisoned!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter

**Hello everybody! Here's chapter 2 of this story. I hope enjoyment to all you folks reading this. Time for me to shut up and you to read.**

Seventh Year: Rose's Story

The first few weeks of school were a blur for Rose. Lessons were extremely challenging this year. Rose was working overtime in making sure she was top of the class still. That was hard to do with Quidditch practices. She was named Ravenclaw Captain the year before. It was an honor for her. Everyone agreed she was an excellent beater. To top that off Scorpius never came down form his dorm. Only for classes and meals. That was about it.

Rose sat at dinner with her best friend (besides Albus) Macy.

"Who's that boy over there?" she asked.

Rose looked over to see where she was indicating.

"Oh, that's Scorpius Malfoy."

"He's really creepy," Macy said. "He's Head Boy isn't he?"

"Yeah." Rose pulled a chicken wing from the stack. "Why?"

"It's just, he keeps looking at you."

Rose nearly choked.

"Like you said," she said, regaining breaths of air. "He's creepy."

"Ew! Sick!"

Macy and Rose turned to see that a Hufflepuff threw up. A teacher got up to escort the girl out. Then something strange occurred. Almost twenty kids puked after the girl. They all ran out of the Great Hall.

"What in the world?" Rose muttered to herself. More kids puked. By the time the vomiting stopped, it looked as if half the Great Hall was gone.

"What just happened?" Macy turned to face Rose.

"I have no clue."

The remaining students were asked to go back to their dorms, while the staff cleaned up.

Rose wandered back, lost in thought. Macy's words echoed in her head: What just happened? What had happened? These types of things don't merely occur by coincidence. Some had poisoned the food. Rose's eyes flew open. Someone had poisoned the food!

She said the password and went up to her dorm. Once there she grabbed a piece of parchment.

_Albus, she wrote._

_Did anyone in the family get sick? I'm alright. How about you? I have a feeling of what happened, but I'm not sure if I'm correct. Write me back as soon as you can to let me know!_

_Love,_

_Rose Weasley_

She folded the piece of parchment, wrote Albus Potter on the front, and gave it to her owl Hera. She pulled pulled a book off her bookshelf and walked out of her dorm. She stopped. Curiousity won her over as she opened Scorpius' door. He wasn't there. She closed his door and walked down to the common room and laid down on the red couch. Rose opened the book and started reading.

Almost two hours later, Scorpius showed up. He was covered in mud and dirt. His Quidditch uniform.

"Where were you?" she asked, slamming the book shut and sitting up.

"I was out practicing Quidditch," he stated walking past her.

"Scorpius." She stood up and grabbed his cape. He turned around glaring his intense glare. Rose was nailed to the spot once again. She was scared. He continued to look at her. His eyes were a raging storm. Then he turned around and made his way up the stairs.

"Scorpius!" Rose called, running after him. "Scorpius!" he slammed the door in her face.

Rose stared at the door. He was so weird and distant. Not to mention frightening. She walked back into her room and closed the door.

Hera pecked at her window. Rose opened it and took the note off her leg.

_ROSIE,_

_I'M FINE. LILY, FRED, DOMINIQUE, AND MOLL ARE IN THE HOSPITAL WING. SOME OF THE KIDS ARE SO BAD THEY'RE BEING SENT TO MUNGO'S. I HOPE WE CAN TALK FACE TO FACE SOON._

_LOVE,_

_ALBUS POTTER_

_P.S.- HUGO JUST TOLD ME WILL'S IN THE HOSPITAL WING._

Rose couldn't sleep. She was too worried. The next morning she ran to the Hospital Wing.

"Sorry," Madam Pomfrey said. "No one's allowed in.":

Rose was crushed. How was she supposed to know if Will was alright!?

"Rose."

She turned around. There was Austen Smith. He was Will's best friend.

"Hi Austen."

"Listen," Austen took a deep breath. "I was told to tell you this last night at dinner from Will. It isn't easy to say, but he wants to break up with you."

"What?" Rose was horrified. "Why?"

"He says you just had too many duties as Head Girl, and---" Austen paused, and looked down at his feet. "He wouldn't want me saying this. I think you have the right to know though. He was cheating on you Rosie."

The whole world suddenly stopped. He cheated in her?

"For how long?" she choked a sob.

"Since the end of school last year," Austen whispered. "I'm sorry Rose." He looked up at her.

This couldn't be happening. He cheated on her? No, Austen was making this up. Will had been keeping his distance from her the past few weeks. Rose shook her head. What did she do to deserve this?

Rose ran past Austen, tears running down her face.

**That's the end of Chapter 2 peeps! You all know what I want so I'll just let you carry on with doing just that.**


	3. Busted!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**Okay folks. I'm a little depressed about not getting that much feedback. I know it's a little rushed, but most of the story is about Rose trying to solve a mystery. I'll try to slow it down. So please review. I really want to hear what you have to say. Oh and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Go Elephants Go. Thank you so much for the nice reviews! I hope you like this chapter. It's a little sad though.**

Seventh Year: Rose's Story 

Rose ran into the common room and sat down on a couch crying. She didn't care if she missed Ancient Runes. Nothing mattered at the moment. The portrait hole opened. Scorpius walked in. He looked down at her frowning. For once could that boy be sympathetic?

Scorpius started walking toward the stairs. Rose had enough. Her heart was falling apart and he just ignores her. She stood up and grabbed the back of his robes. He turned around, eyes like fire again, but Rose didn't care. Nothing was going to scare her at the moment. She wrapped her arms around him and cried.

He stood stock still. He didn't pull her away though. Slowly and awkwardky, he put both of his hands on her back.

They stood in that position for almost five minutes. Rose cried and cried into Scorpius' robes. She pulled away and looked up into his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, teeth clenched.

Rose could tell he had never really consoled somebody. She would've laughed if she wasn't so sad.

"I was dumped and my boyfriend cheated on me," sniffed. "You remember him don't you? William Boot?"

"Yes, I remember him. I'm sorry to hear that," he couldn't meet her eyes for the apology.

"Thanks," she stepped back.

He simply gave her a nod and ran up the steps to his dorm.

Rose smiled in spite of her pain. Her new goal was trying to crack Scorpius. She thought she had just made the first step to achieving it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The following month Rose saw more of Scorpius. He finally sat down in their common room and read or studied. She was even able to pick up conversation a with him occasionally.

"Hi Albus," Rose greeted him in the hall to Charms.

"Hello Rosie. How have you been?"

"Alright. I'm still a little depressed about my break up with Will. I'm doing better though. How's the rest of the family?"

"Lily's doing better. She finally got out of hospital. The others did too," Albus looked up at her.

They reached Charms and their lesson continued on from there.

Nothing mysterious had happened again. Rose still believed the food had been poisoned. She did not mention her theory to anyone else.

Rose was so busy with homework she almost forgot to schedule Quidditch practices. Will was still sick and he was Ravenclaw Keeper. She managed to find a replacement but it wasn't easy. She just hoped Will would heal before the first match.

She and Scorpius sat in the common room on a cold Fall night finishing their Potion's essay.

"What did you put the main ingredient was in the Sleeping drought?" she asked.

"We both know you're smart Weasley. Why don't you figure it out for yourself?" he replied, keeping his eyes set on his parchment.

"Please just tell me the answer Malfoy," she stated yawning. Quidditch practice had worn her out.

He didn't reply.

"Malfoy, you're the smartest one in Potion's, I'll admit it. I'm definitely not a complete genius when it comes to that," Rose's eyelids were heavy. "I'm absolutely exhausted," she muttered mainly to herself.

"You really think that?" he looked up at her.

"Yes I do."

"Fine. It's lacewing fly."

"Thank you." Rose wrote down the answer. She was so tired. Her eyelids suddenly dropped shut. She had fallen asleep.

0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0

Rose woke the next morning to find herself lying on top of her bed. Hadn't she fallen asleep on the couch in the common room? She realized that it must of been Scorpius. So that boy did care!

Rose got up and opened his door. He was sitting at his desk writing. He turned around.

"You could have knocked," he said, turning back.

"Thank you for last night. That was sweet of you," she smiled.

"Well don't get used to it. I'm usually not that caring."

"Who are you writing to?"

"That isn't really any of your business is it?" he snapped.

Rose walked over the threshold of the room and picked a letter up off his bed. She scanned it. The letter read:

Mr. Malfoy,

It brings us great regret to say your application form you sent to become a Healer has been denied. There are other jobs at the Ministry of Magic that might be more suitable for your application. We do have to take past events into account.

Our Deepest Regrets,

Maria F. Geraldon

Head Healer

She looked up. Scorpius stood there, a look of rage on his face. Rose slowly handed him back the later. His gray eyes were piercing.

"Get out. Now," he slowly said, obviously holding back to murder her.

She nodded looking terrified and ran out into her dorm. Rose heard the lock click on Malfoy's door. It wasn't fair. Scorpius would be a great Healer. They were looking back on his families' record. Not his.

**There's the end of chapter 3. Please review!**


	4. Pain!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**Hello readers! I really miss reviews for this story. This chapter is really emotional. It was terribly hard for me to write. I hope you enjoy it still. Oh, I also have another story I'm working on called Forbidden Love if you'd like to check that out.**

Seventh Year: Rose's Story

Scorpius did not speak with Rose at all. He went back to his same routine of taking no notice of her. Rose tried to apologize to him but he always escaped before she got the chance.

She sat in Transfiguration. Her attendance was early. No one was there yet.

"Oh, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, entering. "I'd have to ask you to report back to your dormitory." She looked nervous.

"What happened Professor?" Rose asked worried.

"No time to explain. Go!" she ushered Rose out of the classroom.

Rose ran back to her dorm. She pulled out ink, a quill, and parchment.

_Albus,_

_Do you know what happened?_

_Rose Weasley_

She gave the letter to Hera and she took off. Albus' response came quickly.

ROSE,

FIVE KIDS HAVE DIED FORM THE FOOD POISONING. I'M REALLY SORRY TO SAY ROSE, BUT WILL WAS ONE OF THEM.

ALBUS POTTER

Tears welled up in her eyes. Will's dead. The words repeated themselves in her mind. Will was dead. Will was dead. Will was dead. NO! She never got the chance to say goodbye. Rose broke into hysterical sobs.

This couldn't be happening. Will had been a friend. Not a very good one in the end, but none of that mattered now. She was never going to see those sparkly blue eyes or warm grin again.

Rose opened her door and knocked on Scorpius' door.

"It's open."

She walked in, tears pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry Scorpius. Sorry for reading that letter. I just don't think it's fair. The Ministry shouldn't be able to do that," Rose cried harder.

He got up from where he was seated.

"Its alright Rose. I forgive you." His eyebrows rose in a confused expression. "I forgive you Rose. Did you not hear me? You can stop crying."

"It's not that," she choked. "Five kids are dead from the poisoning Scorpius. And--- and--- Will's one of them."

She leaned onto his chest and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Then Scorpius did something that surprised her very much. He genuinely held her and stroked her hair.

"It's going to be alright Rose," he said reassuringly. "I'm here."

"And you're all the comfort I could ask for right now Scorpius." She looked up at him. For once his cold eyes were gentle and caring.

0o0o0o0o0

The next day everything seemed different. The news had spread around the school she assumed. Rose past Austen in the hall.

"I'm really sorry Aust," she said.

His eyes looked extremely sad.

"Thanks Rose."

The day was mourning for those who had died by raining. The Great Hall was silent during meals except for the clattering of utensils.

Rose had never realized just how much it hurt to have someone die. Nothing seemed fun anymore. Life didn't feel much worth living.

She walked into the common room to see Scorpius sitting on the couch shaking. Rose walked over and sat down next to him. He looked up at her. His eye's were red.

"I heard," she stated quietly.

Another student who had died was Ethan Nott. Ethan had been one of Scorpius' best friends.

One of her arms went around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry Scorp. So sorry." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

It was amazing how something this terrible brought people so close. Rose was going to find out who had poisoned the food.

"Rose? Does it hurt this much for you?" he asked.

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes again.

Scorpius wrapped both of his arms around her and they both cried.

**This was such a sad chapter. It does get better. I promise. I'm still in the process of writing chapter 5 so it might be a little while until I post again.**


	5. Quidditch!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I had writer's block at the end of this chapter. Also I was working on finishing one of my other stories. And could someone please PM me on what a Beta reader is. I don't really understand what it is exactly. Thanks!**

Seventh Year: Rose's Story

The funeral for the kids was two days after the deaths. One Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin had died. Two Gryffindor completed the dead.

"We are here to mourn those who have died," Professor McGonagall said. "The loss of these students is really terrible and unfair," she continued. "These kids were great students, friends, and family. We will miss them greatly."

All of the Hogwarts staff and students sat outside in chairs. Five tombs lay in front of them. Rose sat in between Albus and Lily. Both of the girls were crying. Albus looked as if he might start too.

She looked over to see Scorpius. He sat up straight and did not shed a single tear. Rose knew he cried. She heard him the past two nights in his dorm.

Will's parents were there along with the other parents whose kid's were gone. People stood up and said a few words. They paid their respect to the families.

When the service ended, and Rose had regained control, she spoke with Lily.

"I was just wondering Lils. What did you eat the day you were poisoned?"

"I don't really remember Rose," said Lily frowning. "Chicken maybe," her brow furrowed as she thought. "Green beans, corn, pumpkin juice, and treacle tart."

"I had all you did," Rose's eyes widened. "Except the treacle tart!"

Rose hated treacle tart. Will always had ate too much. Maybe that's why he died.

"What is it Rose?" Lily asked.

"I gotta go Lily," Rose started running back to the castle. She started down a hall and turned towards the staff room.

She needed to tell them that the treacle tart had been poisoned. Rose suddenly hit something hard. She looked up and saw Scorpius.

"What are you---"

He grabbed her hand and pulled them into a corner by the staff room. A tapestry hung in front of them. He put a finger to his lips.

"Scorpius----"

Scorpius put his hand over her hand.

"Listen," he whispered.

Rose strained her hearing.

"Minerva," said a voice. "This is a big problem."

"Minister, I have talked to all of the house elves. They admitted to poisoning the food. We now have wizards watching them as they work."

"Alright, but I must warn. If anymore students die we will have to suspend you. There is even a chance Hogwarts will have to shut down. Good day Minerva."

Rose heard footsteps as the Minister walked down the hall. She looked up at Scorpius, who still had his hand over her mouth and an arm around her. She pulled from his grip.

How could the house elves have poisoned they food? Rose never imagined them as being cruel and murderous. She walked out from behind the tapestry and walked to the common room. Scorpius followed.

"There is no way the house elves did that," Rose said finally, turning around to face him.

"They might have Rose."

"Unless," she paused. "Unless they were told to lie."

"That doesn't seem very likely."

"Someone did poison the treacle tart. But it wasn't the house elves."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rose held on to that belief. Scorpius didn't think it was right. Stupid him. The first match of the year was coming up. Ravenclaw verses Hufflepuff. Rose cried the night before the match just thinking about Will.

"Good morning," Macy said brightly to her, as she sat down dressed in her Quidditch uniform.

"Hi Mace."

Blue and silver and yellow and black supporters walked around the Great Hall.

Rose looked over at the Slytherin table. Scorpius had a blue shirt on under his jacket. He noticed her looking at him. He gave her a small smile and wink.

She grinned turning around.

"Good luck today Rose," Albus said, walking past her. He had on a black t-shirt with a yellow jacket over it.

"Thanks Al. I love how much you care," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm still not over Ravenclaw beating us out for the Quidditch cup."

Rose rolled her eyes. Inside she was a nervous wreck. She signaled for the rest of the team to follow her out after eating.

"Go Ravenclaw!"

"Ravenclaw rules!"

"I have my money on Ravenclaw. You better win!"

She heard these chants as the exited.

"We've practiced a lot team," she told them down in the locker room. "I think we have a really good chance of beating Hufflepuff today. Just do your best. Hands in," Rose put her hand out. The rest of the team followed. "Go Ravenclaw on three. One- two- three."

"Go Ravenclaw!" they chanted, throwing their arms up in the air.

Rose led the Ravenclaws' to the Quidditch pitch. The Hufflepuffs' faced opposite of them. She shook hands with the captain and mounted her broom. The whistle blew and she was up in the air.

Rose had her beater bat in one hand. The other was on her broom. She surveyed the field.

Ravenclaw had the quaffle. Macy was carrying it. She threw it.

"Ravenclaw score!" came her cousin's voice, Fred. "That puts Ravenclaw in the lead 10-0."

She heard a cheer rise in the stands.

Hufflepuff had the quaffle. The girl was flying towards Ravenclaw's rings.

A bludger came flying by. She aimed and hit it at the girl. She dropped the quaffle. A Ravenclaw chaser caught it.

"Another score to Ravenclaw," Fred said. "20-0."

The game continued on. She hoped Louis (another cousin) would find the snitch soon. She was freezing her butt off.

"Demelza!" Rose yelled to the Ravenclaw keeper. "Get back to defend the rings!"

Joey Demezla was a fourth year. He was good, but not great. His attention span only made it for a certain period of time. Then he started losing focus. Will was better.

Rose flew and hit a bludger at the Hufflepuff keeper. Another score.

"210-170 Ravenclaw in the lead," Fred announced.

When would this game end? Students had already left from the coldness. She saw Scorpius was still here. She could just make out the red tinge on his cheeks and nose.

She lost attention for a minute. She squinted to see a figure was down, hiding behind one of the stands. Rose could only make out so much. It looked like a man.

"Rose! Look out!" yelled the other beater, Graham Scott.

Rose looked to see a bludger flying straight towards her. She hit it just in time.

Suddenly the second bludger was flying after the Hufflepuff seeker. A Hufflepuff beater hit it, but it went straight back to following the seeker.

Someone had tampered with it! Or possibly the mysterious man/figure was jinxing it.

The bludger hit the Hufflepuff seeker. He went crashing to the ground. Rose was so unfocused that she was too late to react to a scream.

"Rose! Rose! Watch out!" Macy screamed.

Rose looked up. She heard the crack of her nose and everything went black.

**I'd like to hear what you thought. And can someone please PM about my question from the beginning? Thanks.**


	6. Kiss!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update and the next chapter will probably take me just as long. There's been a lot going on with school and I've had to work on other stories. I hope you all like this new chapter. **

**Seventh Year: Rose's Story**

Rose slowly opened her eyes, head throbbing. Where was she? It took a minute for her eyes to focus. She was lying on a bed, in the hospital wing. She turned her head to the other side to see gray eyes staring at her.

"Scorpius?" she muttered.

"Thank goodness you're awake Rose," Scorpius said, letting out a breath of relief.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week," he replied.

"A week!" she yelled, her eyes widening.

"You'll have time to catch up on homework, don't worry," he soothed.

"I want to get out of here to----"

"Rose!"

She turned to see family members running towards her. They pushed past Scorpius and started asking her questions a mile a minute.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"When did you wake up?"

She saw Scorpius give her a nod and he left. Rose really wanted him here with her for some reason and she didn't know why. His eyes weren't as scary to her anymore. She felt somewhat safe looking into them now. She knew these feelings she had towards him weren't meant to be.

"I'm fine all of you," she assured, quieting them.

Albus was among the crowd.

"Al, can you ask Madam Pompfrey if I can leave?"

He nodded

"What happened that made you loose focus Rosie?" asked Hugo. "You never miss a bludger. Ever."

Some of the others nodded in agreement.

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it again. Should they know about the mysterious figure?

"There's always a first," she finally said.

Al came back with Madam Pompfrey.

"You're finally awake," she said.

"Can I please leave?" Rose pleaded.

"After I check you over," she turned to the rest of the family. "Now off to lunch you lot," she shooed them away.

"Bye Rose."

"Get better soon."

Madam Pompfrey checked Rose over and agreed she could leave. Rose had to take pain killers for her head three times a day.

Her stomach growled. She was hungry.

Rose set off to the Great Hall. Most of the Hall turned and looked at her. She walked in, ignoring the stares, and found Macy.

"You're alive!" Macy cried, engulfing her in a hug.

"Yes... I am," Rose said.

"You've been out for a week. You need food!"

Macy threw a mountain of food on her plate.

Rose ate all of it.

When she looked up, she saw Scorpius at the Slytherin table. He was staring at her. It was like he was trying to read her as a book or something.

Rose suddenly got this strange feeling in her stomach. Had he checked in on her everyday while she lay, unconscious, in the hospital wing? Her heart skipped a beat. What were they creating between themselves? She was falling for him in some way and she knew it.

He held her gaze for a while, then finally broke it.

"Are you okay Rose?" Macy asked.

"My head's killing me. I think I'll take a break from classes again this afternoon." She got up and headed towards the Head's House.

"Dumbledore," she said to the portrait.

It swung open and Rose walked in.

"How did you--- how are you---" she stuttered at seeing Scorpius sprawled out on a couch.

He sat up.

"I have my ways," he said mysteriously.

Rose just shook her head, ( which only made ache more), and headed upstairs. She lay on her bed an fell asleep.

0o0oo0o0o0oo

She resumed classes the next day. Her homework was piled high. She usually just took food from the Great Hall to her room, or she asked a house elf to get her some. Al and Lily would stop in occasionally just to chat. Sometimes Macy dropped in or Austen. She tried to keep in touch with Austen since she felt bad for him. He seemed to like talking to her.

It was late one evening in particular. Snow was falling rapidly outside her window. She was leaving for Christmas Holiday the next day. Her head hurt really bad still and she was trying to finish a stupid potion's assignment. Rose almost felt like crying, she was that frustrated with it.

Suddenly she felt two hands massaging her shoulders. It felt great. She looked up and saw Scorpius standing behind her.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," he replied.

There was silence. Scorpius kept massaging her shoulders.

"Let me finish that for you," he said. "I've seen you working your arse off these past couple days. You really need some rest if you want that head of yours to feel any better."

"How do you know about my head?" she asked him.

"You complain about it too much Rose. I hear you from my room," he explained. He took her homework.

She stood up and turned towards him. He was a foot taller than her and was built very well. Quidditch paid off she guessed. Rose hugged him.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he told her, hugging her back.

When they parted, she could tell he did it a little regretfully.

Scorpius left her room and Rose changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed. A smile met her lips. Scorpius Malfoy was falling for her, Rose Weasley

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose was in her room reading. It was Christmas Eve. Her headaches were slowly improving. It was all thanks to Scorpius. He did quite a bit of her homework. She had been getting a lot of rest so far this holiday.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in," Rose answered, shutting her book.

"How are you dear?" asked Hermione.

"Alright mum."

"The Potters are coming over tonight Rosie," Hermione told her.

"Okay mum. Thanks."

Hermione left her daughter.

Rose opened her book and went back to reading.

She heard pecking on her window. How many interruptions was she going to have? She got up and opened the window. An eagle owl flew in carrying two parcels and two notes were attached to them. Rose watched as the eagle owl flew next to Hera and started eating some of her treats.

She shook her head and took the smaller of the two in her hands. She unfolded the note on top. It read:

_Dear Rose,_

_Happy Christmas Eve. I hope you're having a better holiday than me. See you when school starts._

It wasn't signed.

Rose smiled. She knew exactly who it was from even though the sender didn't sign it.

She tore off the wrapping and found a necklace in the shape of a rose. It had little red rubies encrusted in it. It was beautiful.

There was also the bigger box. She took the lid off. A single white rose lay in it. Another not was attached. That one read:

_See, not all rose's are red._

Rose had no idea how he knew she used to complain about that, or why he even cared. She didn't get him anything. Why in the name of Merlin would he send her a present?

An idea came to her. She took out a piece of parchment and started writing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

School was back in session, and Rose was completely homework caught up. She wore the new necklace daily. It made her skin tingle around her neck every time she would put it on. A happy feeling surrounded her for about a minute.

It was later in the day on a sunny afternoon in January, when a owl was pecking on her window. She opened it up and took the letter from the owl's mouth. The owl flew off. Outside, kids were having snowball fights and others were ice skating.

Rose skimmed down the letter. She screamed.

Her door flew open and Scorpius came bursting in, his wand at the ready.

"What happened!?" he asked loudly.

Rose ran to him and flung her arms around his neck.

When she pulled away, he looked confused.

"This is it Scorp. This is for you. It's sort of a late Christmas present and a thank you present all together," she beamed at him, and handed him the letter. "Read it out loud," she instructed.

"Okay," he replied.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that we have now accepted your Healer application. Thanks to word from other students at Hogwarts, we will be expecting to see you the day school ends for training.

Sincerely,

Maria F. Geraldon

Head Healer," Scorpius finished.

Rose searched his face imploringly, hoping he would be happy. That's what she had written. A letter pleading they accept him. His face was far from happy.

"Rose," he looked up at her frowning. "They didn't accept me fairly. They only accepted me because you have powerful family members. One's that weren't Death Eaters." He crumbled up the piece of parchment and threw at her feet.

He started out of her room.

Rose was speechless. She had done all of that to make him happy. She hadn't mentioned once of any of her family members. Rose was not going to let him get away with this.

"Scorpius!" she yelled, running from her room, and banging on his door. "Scorpius! Open up!" she demanded.

The door flew open.

"What do you want Rose?" he asked.

"You can't just do that. I didn't ask them to accept you because of my family! I asked them to accept you because of how talented you are. You don't understand how it is! Everyone treats you differently because of who your parents were," she yelled frustrated.

"Do you really want to try me Rose?" he angrily replied, flaring up. "Who's dad was blamed for practically starting the war?" he demanded, color rising in his cheeks.

"Scorpius I----" Rose started.

"You're treated like the most popular person ever. You actually have a relationship with your parents and grandparents. You have cousins! Do you know how lucky you are? I would give anything to be in your place!"

Rose never knew he was jealous of her. Of her entire life. She never knew any of this.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

The color in his cheeks slowly faded. "Rose," he said slowly. "I've been holding this back for a long time, so please don't back down when it's happening." He pulled her to him and started kissing her.

Rose didn't know what was happening at first, but once it dawned on her, she realized that she enjoyed kissing him immensely. She had never kissed a boy this passionately before and she loved it. Kissing Scorpius was like a dream. He smelled of cologne and her hands flew up to his head. He was kissing her wildly. His lips ran down her neck and across collar bone. Once they broke apart both of them backed apart realizing what they had just down.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it Rose. You're just so beautiful inside and out," Scorpius breathed. "Please don't be mad," he almost pleaded.

A smile slowly grew on Rose's face.

"It was amazing Scorp," she told him. "And I loved it. I hope it's not the last time you kiss me like that. I don't even care what my family would think about it either. Who am I kidding? I'm in love with you," she said.

Scorpius just smirked satisfactorily.

"Come on, time for Charms," he took her hand and they were off.

**Scorpius and Rose finally kissed. It just came impulsively. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know with a review!**


	7. Friends!

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter_

_Hey everyone. Thanks for the new reviews and feedback. Continue onto Chapter 7..._

_Seventh Year: Rose's Story_

Rose had no idea on how to approach her parents, friends, or family on her dating Scorpius. In the halls and classrooms, the two of them would pretend nothing was going on between them. In their common room the love was turned back on.

She decided that she was going to tell him everything that had happened so far in her life. All of her fears, struggles, and insecurities. Rose soon forgot the mystery that she was suppose to be solving.

Rose had just finished replying to a letter to Roxanne about her recent boy trouble. She put some pajamas on and headed down to the common room. She stretched out on a couch and closed her eyes.

Scorpius was in his room studying and Rose didn't want to disturb him. He had been very tired lately.

She felt into a peaceful slumber. Rose was awakened by something tickling her neck. She opened her eyes to see Scorpius leaning over and kissing her.

"Scorp," she mumbled.

"Rosie," he replied.

She put her hand over his mouth and sat up. She patted the empty spot beside her. He sat down.

"Now you may continue."

He leaned in and practically ate her face, which didn't bother her at all.

"Scorp?" she broke them apart.

"Yeah?"

"This may sound stupid, but is Brion Zabini your cousin?"

Scorpius's face darkened quickly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. If you don't want to tell me it's---" she started.

When he got angry, he got really angry.

"No," he interrupted. "You should know."

Scorpius stood up and walked to face the fireplace. He was clearly thinking.

"Yes Rose, Brion Zabini is my cousin," he finally said.

"Really? Because you two act like you don't----" Rose started on full speed again.

"There's a reason for that too Rosie," he said stopping her. "I'll tell you if you don't interrupt me again."

She stayed quiet, wanting to hear the story.

"When I was little, Brion and I used to be best friends," he began. "We were inseparable."

Rose smiled. She knew of two other people like that.

"You never knew this but he had a sister."

Scorpius was staring intently at the fire. There was silence for a second.

"Her name was Blaire," he took a deep, shaky breath. "Blaire had a very weak immune system. She was never allowed to go anywhere outside her house. She was a fighter. The toughest little fighter I knew. Blaire was also an angel. I loved her like a sister."

Rose could tell this was becoming extremely difficult for him to talk about.

"I was twelve when she picked up a regular common flu. I had convinced my aunt to let her outside for once. I sat next to her beside over Christmas Holiday holding her hand," Scorpius turned to look at Rose. "It was awful Rosie," tears began to brim his eyes. "It was like watching a flower wilt in front of me. She died Christmas morning."

Rose saw how much hurt was in Scorpius at the moment.

"Brion blamed me for his sister's death. I lost my best friend and a precious little girl in one day," he started to break down a little more.

"Scorp," Rose stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned her head against his chest. "It wasn't your fault," she whispered.

"I realize that now Rose. These seven years at Hogwarts I've never had a real friend. I wouldn't let myself be emotionally attached to anyone. I was afraid something would happen and they'd end up blaming me for it. Just like Brion did," he added.

She looked up at him. His eyes were brimmed with tears. He stared into her blue and smiled.

"That was until I met you personally," he rubbed the back of his hand down her cheek. "You changed me Rose. You were there for me when I needed you at the most."

She smiled at him.

"I am sorry about your cousin," Rose said. "I know the feeling," she added to herself.

"Why don't you get to bed," he told her. "We do have that Potions test tomorrow. You'll need all the sleep you can get."

"What about you though?" she asked.

"I have homework Rosie. I'll be fine." He kissed her lightly on the lips and then released her. "Go on," he pushed.

"Oh alright," she agreed. "Good night." Rose waved.

"Good night Rosie." Scorpius waved and she made her way up her staircase.

Once Rose entered her room, she took out some parchment and a bottle of ink and quill. She began to write:

_Dear Mum,_

_School's been going well. I can't believe it's almost over. Hugo got a Troll on his last Transfiguration paper. I'm pretty sure he has not mentioned it to you. I just thought you should know. I have more than enough homework to do. _

_Love and Miss You,_

_Rosie  
_

She folded the letter up and handed it to Hera.

"Give it to mum for me will you?" she asked Hera.

Then she entered her covers of her bed and flew into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Rose slowly made her way to Arithmancy the next morning. She saw Albus exiting Charms. Rose was barely thinking. She grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him into an empty classroom.

"What is it Rosie?" he asked her, fixing his dislodged glasses.

"I have a question for you Albus Severus Potter," she began. "Who do you think I am going out with?"

"You're going out with someone!?" Albus exclaimed in excitement.

Rose rolled her eyes. This was how most of her family would act.

"Yes Al, I am. But who do you think it is?"

She had thought about this all morning. Macy would not be a good choice to tell. Lily would blabber it too. Albus was about the only one she could be sure about. Boys were just so much different than girls.

He stood in thought, analyzing her.

"How long has it been?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few weeks," she replied.

Suddenly he raised his eyebrows and said, "It's Scorpius Malfoy isn't it?"

Rose started to blush.

"I knew it," he satisfactorily said. "Head Boy and Girl. What a surprise. I just can't believe you would." He shook his head.

"Al, after you get to know him, he isn't so cold and uptight. Trust me, it took months to break that boy. I really like him though. You can't tell anyone Albus. Understand?" she asked, glaring at him.

He ruffled his black, messy hair.

"Sure."

"Not just 'sure', mean it," Rose threatened.

"Fine. I swear I won't tell anyone Roselina Ginerva Weasley that you are dating Scorpius---" he paused, frowning.

"Hyperion," she told him.

"---Hyperion Malfoy," Albus finished.

"Thank you. And if you do, I'll take house points from Gryffindor."

"Ooh! Misuse of Head Girlship." He pointed a finger at her.

"Al," she complained, lightly hitting him in the head with a book.

They both started laughing.

"What about you?" she asked, after the giggles subsided. "Who are you dating?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Ask Macy," he said. Then he darted from the classroom before had the chance to ask why he had told Macy and not her.

She opened the door and saw Albus flying past everyone down the hall. Geesh. He could be a complete git.

She started down the hall. Oh man! She was going to be late for Arithmancy! Instead of walking, Rose jogged down to the classroom. She was late.

* * *

Scorpius walked solemnly down to the Quidditch field. Morning practice never hurt. Some students referred to him as the new Oliver Wood. It only made him chuckle. Yes, he put time in Quidditch, but he knew he was never going to make it farther than playing on a house team.

The snow covered Quidditch field lay in front of him. It was cold outside on this February morning. Valentine's day was in two days. What was he going to do for Rose? They had been dating for a month. He wanted it to be something special.

Scorpius opened the door to the Slytherin locker room and dressed into his warm-up uniform. He took his broom and headed to the frosted Quidditch field.

He was met by a surprise.

Albus Potter was up in the air circling the Quidditch field with a quaffle in his hands. He made some sort of tactic move and threw the quaffle through one of the three rings. He landed and made to get the fallen quaffle, when he noticed Scorpius standing there.

"Malfoy," he said curtly, walking toward him. The boys were eye to eye. Maybe Scorpius was a little taller.

"Potter," he spat. "Practicing new tactics to try and beat Slytherin for once?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out," Albus replied. "What about you?"

"Just getting some type of work out for the day."

"I'm surprised the Slytherin team isn't with you," he mused.

"I'm surprised that you won't tell Rose you're dating her best friend," Scorpius shot back.

"How did you---" Albus gaped at him.

"Caught you two snogging in an empty classroom last night. You should be thankful I decided to keep this little discovery to myself. I could have docked Gryffindor points," he pointed out.

"I know Malfoy, about you can Rose," admitted Albus suddenly.

Scorpius's jawed tightened. His hand clenched his broom a little harder.

"Don't worry," he lowered his head and looked back up at him. "You're secret is safe with me."

"As with you," the Slytherin said.

"Promise me you won't take advantage of her though. I know how you Slytherin's can be Malfoy."

"I would never do anything of the sort Potter."

The two boys stood in silence for a second.

"So, would you mind blocking for me?" Albus asked.

"I suppose."

So the unlikely friendship started between them that day on the Quidditch pitch. Scorpius would deny it if anyone asked as with Albus, but bitterness was gone.

_I'll try to update sooner than the last. Review!_


End file.
